Words Failed Her (traducción al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: Autor Original: Nonsanity. Sinopsis: ¿Algunas vez pensaron qué sucedería si las mejores amigas de Twilight fueran en su contra? No, no estoy hablando de sus amigas ponys. Hablo...de las palabras.
1. Chapter 1: Contagio Contagioso

_¡Buenos días/noches! No se preocupen, ni fui abducida por aliens ni estoy muerta xD Simplemente me tome un descanso, ahora estoy de vuelta :D Tengo traducciones planeadas para el futuro, pero hablaremos de eso después :3_

_Les presento este fanfic, de la mano de Nonsanity. Deben saber, prefiero las historias cortas pero bien escritas a una historia de 30 capítulos, de los cuales la mitad no aportan nada útil a la trama. Este es un buen ejemplo del primer caso. Es un fanfic simple (el mas simple de mis traducciones) pero con un concepto interesante. ¿Que esperan? ¡A leer!_

* * *

**Las palabras le fallaron**

**Escrito por Nonsanity y traducido por MIkimoco**

**Capitulo 1: Contagio contagioso**

Los ojos de Twilight recorrían la página de un lado a otro, devorando con avidez las palabras. Montones de libros recién llegados la rodeaban, cubriendo el suelo de la biblioteca en pilas desiguales. Estaba acurrucada en medio de un círculo de volúmenes abiertos ahora llenos de marcadores, cada pocos minutos se producía una vuelta de página con un resplandor violeta de la magia del unicornio.

Le encantaba que la biblioteca del árbol siempre se mantuviera cómodamente fresca, incluso en un día de verano especialmente caluroso como este. Mantenerse adentro y leer un buen libro, o tal vez veinte de ellos, era la manera perfecta de pasar las horas más calurosas de la media tarde, y estos nuevos libros la habían cautivado completamente.

Spike estaba sobre una escalera con una gruesa antología, intentando encontrar un lugar para colocarla en los estantes repletos. —¿Por qué la princesa tenia que enviar tantos? ¡No hay lugar para todos!

Twilight no apartó la vista de su lectura. —Tienen que mantenerse en buen estado mientras renuevan el Ala de Star Swirl el Barbudo de la biblioteca real. Es un honor que ella confiara en nosotros para cuidarlos.

—Ja. Un honor, dices. ¡Todo lo que puedo ver es mucho trabajo para mi!—, Spike metió el enorme libro en un espacio apenas lo suficientemente ancho y lo empujó con todo el peso que su pequeño cuerpo de dragón podía dar.

Twilight se río entre dientes. —No te preocupes, empezaron hace días. No pasara mucho tiempo hasta que terminen. Ahora déjame leer. ¡Este libro es increíble!

—¡Twilight! ¡Twilight Sparkle!

Ella suspiró. _Nunca voy a leer. _Levantó la vista para ver al Sr. Cake, de todos los ponys (cansado y alarmado), entrando corriendo a la biblioteca y mirando por la habitación frenéticamente

Twilight se incorporó por detrás de las pilas de nuevos libros. Al verla, él galopó hacia allí, los ojos muy abiertos por el pánico. —¡Es Pinkie Pie! Ella esta bajo alguna clase de maldición. ¡No podemos detenerla!—, demasiado agitado para mantenerse quieto, él trotaba en su lugar frente a ella, sus cascos golpeando el piso de madera con un ritmo regular.

—¿Pinkie? Y no existen cosas como las maldiciones, Sr. Cake—, Twilight frunció el ceño.

Él negó con la cabeza, a punto de perder en el proceso su ya torcido sombrero. —No sé nada sobre eso, pero reconozco la magia negra cuando la veo. ¡Tienes que venir a Sugarcube Corner y ayudarla, ya mismo!

Sin embargo, Twilight hacia tiempo que había llegado a la misma conclusión, basándose únicamente en el estado de agitación del semental, y levito sus alforjas sobre su espalda. —¡Spike!—, gritó, —¡Busca mi copia de Maldiciones Malévolas y Erráticos!

Spike, como siempre, había estado escuchando y se había adelantado. Él ya estaba subido la escalera, retirando un tomo encuadernado en negro escondido allí. —El libro de maldiciones, ¡Ya lo tengo!

—No existen cosas como…—, comenzó Twilight, pero ver el rostro angustiado del Sr. Cake la detuvo. Ella solo levito el libro desde las manos de Spike hacia sus alforjas. —No importa. Volveré pronto…espero—. Luego ella se dio la vuelta y siguió al panadero que salía del lugar rápidamente.

Con sus piernas más largas y su energía nerviosa, el Sr. Cake rápidamente la superó, atravesando las calles vacías y calurosas. Ella tuvo que teletrasportarse en la recta final para posicionarse detrás del semental, cuando este continúo su camino por la puerta principal de Sugarcube Corner.

Twilight inmediatamente empezó a toser mientras corría dentro de la nube de harina que llenaba toda la panadería. Ella podía oír los sonidos de las cacerolas cayendo y vajilla rompiéndose en la cocina. Acompañados de los gritos lastimeros de la Sra. Cake: "¡Por favor, Pinkie! Deja ese rodillo. No, no hagas…¡Oh!" Una nube de harina brotó por la puerta de la cocina.

Twilight pasó corriendo junto al ahora inmóvil Sr. Cake e irrumpió en la gran cocina, todavía ahogándose con el polvo. Podía ver solo sombras entre la niebla de harina, pero luego de un momento de concentración y un súbito brillo violeta que lo cubrió todo… el polvo se había disipado. Ella tosió expulsando los últimos restos de sus pulmones y miró alrededor de la habitación.

Pinkie Pie, cubierta de harina blanca y globos de masa de pastel amarilla, se movía de mesa en mesa como si estuviera en trance, cargando tazones y tazas medidoras de un lado a otro. Ella se resbalaba y se deslizaba en el desastre de leche derramada y otros ingredientes que manchaban el suelo, pero no detenía sus metódicas (y descuidadas) preparaciones. Sus ojos estaban desenfocados y miraban al frente.

La Sra. Cake rondaba cerca de ella, sin meterse en el camino de Pinkie, pero tratando de mantenerse lo suficientemente cerca para atrapar cualquier cosa frágil que cayera.

La nariz de Twilight se frunció ante el olor acre del azúcar quemada, y se volvió para mirar el horno. Estaba atascado y tan lleno de bandejas para muffins y moldes para pasteles que la puerta no cerraba, y un espeso humo negro se filtraba entre los elementos pasteleros completamente llenos.

_Primero lo primero_, pensó mientras trotaba para apagar el horno.

Cuando ella lo hizo y se dio la vuelta, sin embargo, Pinkie de repente fue allí, girando las perillas. —Precalentar a los 35 grados—, murmuró en un tono monótono, encendiendo el horno nuevamente y regresando a su trabajo.

Twilight comenzó a apagar las perillas de nuevo, pero la Sra. Cake la detuvo. —No va a funcionar. Ella va a encenderlo de nuevo. ¡Lo intente varias veces!—, distraídamente apartó de sus ojos un mechón de su melena despeinada, manchas de harina cubrían sus mejillas.

Con el ceño fruncido, Twilight buscó en un costado del horno y encontró la válvula de gas, la giró cerrándola con su magia.

Ella se acercó a la nerviosa y preocupada Sra. Cake, que estaba tan desaliñada como Pinkie Pie por sus intentos de detener las locas preparaciones. —¿Qué sucedió, Sra. Cake? ¿Cómo llegó Pinkie a estar así?

—¡No lo sé! Así fue como la encontré. Bajé después de llevar a los niños a la cama para su siesta y ella estaba…¡así!—, señaló a Pinkie, que estaba rompiendo unos huevos en la base de un tazón boca abajo.

Twilight la observó desconcertada por un momento y luego preguntó. —¿Qué estaba haciendo antes?

—¿Antes?—, la Sra. Cake pensó un poco y dijo, —Ella quería probar una nueva receta.

Las orejas de Twilight se alzaron. —¡Aja! Una nueva receta. ¿De qué se trataba?

La Sra. Cake negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé. Pero todavía debe estar por aquí, en alguna parte—, se acercó al mostrador y empezó a rebuscar entre los montones de utensilios pegajosos y tazones.

Pinkie continuó su "trabajo", ignorando la presencia de los demás ponys en la cocina, metiendo otra bandeja en el horno atascado.

_Al menos, el humo se ha detenido_

La Sra. Cake encontró una tarjeta de color rosa, y después de limpiarla, comenzó a leerla. —Aquí esta. Es una receta para cupca…—. Sus ojos de repente se desenfocaron, y la tarjeta se deslizó de sus cascos hacia el suelo. Ella poco a poco se dio la vuelta, agarró una jarra de leche y comenzó a verterla en un tazón.

—¿Sra. Cake? ¡Sra. Cake!—, la llamó Twilight, pero ella la ignoró completamente. Tanto la Sra. Cake como Pinkie se movían lentamente por la cocina de la misma forma metódica y torpe, con la misma expresión vacía en sus rostros.

—Es contagioso—, susurró Twilight mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta, solo para toparse con el Sr. Cake que estaba de pie observando.

Él la apartó para entrar en la cocina. —¿Cariño? ¡Querida, háblame!

El cuerno de Twilight brilló, y con un destello de luz violeta y un sonido de estallido, ambos estaban fuera de la puerta principal. El Sr. Cake se tambaleó y miró a su alrededor alarmado.

—Lo siento pero al parecer, lo que sea que este sucediendo, es contagioso. Yo no quiero que te infectes también—, ella corrió a la ventana para mirar el interior.

—¿Contagioso?—, repitió, un rictus de preocupación en su rostro. De repente, giró la cabeza para mirarla. —¡Los gemelos!

Ella inmediatamente corrió hacia él, preguntando: "¿Dónde están?"

—En su cuarto, allí arriba—, dijo, señalando la ventana del segundo piso.

El cuerno de Twilight brilló una vez más, y la ventana se abrió. Un momento después, una cuna aterrizó suavemente en la tierra entre ellos dos, los gemelos todavía dormían en su interior.

Su padre los examinó por un momento, tal vez contándolos para asegurarse de que ambos estaban allí. Entonces extendió su casco como para recogerlos, pero sus instintos paternales se resistieron a despertar a un bebe dormido y los dejó estar. Entonces, él se irguió y montó guardia sobre la cuna como un soldado preocupado.

Twilight había sacado el tomo negro de sus alforjas y ya estaba hojeando las páginas. —No…no…no…¿Esto podría…? No. No…¡Ninguno de estos comparte alguna semejanza con lo que hemos visto!—, después de examinar cada hechizo del libro, ella lo cerró de golpe y lo metió de nuevo en las alforjas.

Se volvió hacia el Sr. Cake. —Voy a tener que regresar a la biblioteca e investigar más. Con el gas apagado, no creo que ellas se lastimen. Pero no dejes entrar a ningún pony allí hasta que yo vuelva.

El Sr. Cake simplemente asintió, obviamente dispuesto (incluso agradecido) a permitir que Twilight tomara el control. Él observó su panadería con un gesto preocupado. Twilight comenzó a galopar hacia la biblioteca.

—¡Alto ahí, Ahuizotl!—, un grito llegó desde arriba. Ella se detuvo en seco cuando Rainbow Dash aterrizó con fuerza frente a ella, agachada, tensa y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Twilight.

Twilight retrocedió levemente. —Rainbow Dash. ¿Que pasa?—. _¿Porque esta enojada conmigo?_

Dash comenzó a acercarse, los ojos brillantes de ira. —¡Devuélveme lo que me robaste, Ahuizotl!

—¿Ahuizotl?—, Twilight parpadeó antes de recordar donde había oído ese nombre: en los libros de Daring Do. —Soy yo, Dash. Twilight Sparkle.

—No vas a escapar de esto, Ahuizotl. ¡Ese cáliz es mío! Tus secuaces no pueden ayudarte ahora—, Dash continuaba avanzando con un ceño furioso, y Twilight debía retroceder lentamente para mantener cierta distancia entre ellas. No estaba segura de lo que Dash podría hacerle una vez que estuviera sobre ella.

_¡Ella esta actuando en base a los libros! Es como Pinkie y la receta…¡Esto es peor de lo que pensaba!_ Twilight tropezó con una roca. _¡Piensa! Leí esos libros, y sé cuales leyó Dash. Solo tienes que…_

Ella detuvo su marcha atrás y se irguió con altivez, hablando con su mejor imitación de la voz real. —Soy Simurgh, guardián de la Gaokerena. Te has ganado un favor por tus acciones, Daring Do. Por eso, te doy…—, Twilight levito una de sus plumas desde sus alforjas hacia Dash. —…una de mis plumas. Quémala y vendré en tu ayuda. Toma esta bendición y…—, Twilight vaciló, incapaz de recordar el resto del discurso. Ella terminó lo mejor que pudo. —¡Toma esta bendición y que te vaya bien!

_¿Qué te vaya bien? ¡Eso fue horrible!_ Ella mantuvo su pose real y esperó, deseando que el engaño funcionara. _Ella leyó ese libro…¿no?_

Dash se quedó mirando por mucho tiempo la pluma que flotaba ante ella con una expresión desconcertada y desenfocada. Luego se sacudió y dio un paso adelante torpemente, tomando la pluma del aire y metiéndola en su melena.

—Gracias, gran Simurgh. No fue nada. Es lo que hago—, dijo, y luego levantó vuelo y se alejó vacilante.

—¡Fiu!—, Twilight se dejó caer sobre el suelo por un momento para descansar, secándose el sudor de la frente. Si Rainbow Dash había recreado la escena que Twilight creía, entonces conducirla a otra diferente las había salvado a ambas de algunos dolores de cabeza. Esa era el comienzo de una gran pelea entre Daring Do y Ahuizotl. Sin embargo, afortunadamente había funcionado, y ahora podía ir a casa y encontrar una cura para lo que estaba empezando a parecerse a una epidemia.

Twilight galopó el resto del camino a la biblioteca, irrumpiendo por la puerta solo para empezar a toser otra vez, en esta ocasión por un espeso humo negro. —¡Spike! ¡Spike, qué se esta quemando!

Ella corrió hacia la concentración más densa de humo negro, cerca de la chimenea, y encontró a Spike lanzando lentamente un libro al fuego. —¡Spike! ¡Deja de hacer eso!—, ella congeló el libro en el aire y lo levantó con su magia, —¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

Fue entonces cuando notó que los ojos de Spike estaban desenfocados también, al igual que los demás. Él estaba murmurando algo, tranquilo y confuso. Twilight inmediatamente reconoció las señales de otra victima, pero ella se arriesgó y lo obligó a acercarse a ella, para saber qué estaba murmurando.

—No debes…leer…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué no debo leer, Spike?—. Él se limitó a repetir su declaración y continuó caminando mientras estaba suspendido en el aire.

Twilight miró a su alrededor y al fuego, y para su alivio vio que solo había logrado quemar tres libros. Ella trató de sacarlos de las llamas, pero los restos derruidos eran imposibles de salvar. Ni siquiera podía distinguir los títulos. Pasarían semanas antes de que ella pudiera ser capaz de saber qué había perdido. Twilight sintió sus ojos húmedos y quiso culpar al humo, pero sabía que sus lágrimas eran por los libros.

_Es una tontería. Son solo objetos. _ Sin embargo, la idea de que esos objetos podían ser originales (o peor aun, únicos) era desgarrador para ella. _¡La princesa confió en nosotros para proteger estos libros_! Sintió una pizca de ira crecer dentro de ella, y se volvió para mirar al joven dragón que sostenía en alto con su magia.

Al mirarlo, sin embargo, la ira se desvaneció completamente. No era más que un pequeño dragón, después de todo, y que estaba bajo una…ella no se atrevía a pensar en "maldición", pero parecía que era eso. Twilight bajó la cabeza, con un aire de tristeza que no podía evitar. _¡Esto se esta extendiendo muy rápido!_

Fue entonces cuando notó los restos carbonizados y descartados de un pergamino. _¡Un mensaje de la princesa!_

—Spike, ¿qué dijo la princesa? ¿Qué decía su carta?

—No debes…leer…

Twilight parpadeo, y la respuesta apareció en su cabeza. _Palabras. ¡Los ponys son infectados por las palabras! La receta, la novela de Daring Do, la carta de la Princesa Celestia…Y todo lo que estés leyendo cuando eres infectado determina la forma de tu condición. ¡Celestia intentó advertirme! Tengo que decirles a todos los ponys que no…_

De pronto, ella fue profundamente consciente de los estantes y estantes de libros que estaban justo detrás de ella, cada uno con un titulo diferente, con letras claras y resaltadas en sus lomos. Si alguno de esos libros estaba infectado, ella podría terminar como Pinkie y Rainbow Dash… y Spike. Tal vez la única cosa que la había salvado cuando irrumpió en la biblioteca era el espeso humo, pero ahora se estaba disipando y si ella se apartaba de la chimenea, podría significar…

Ella cerró los ojos y su cuerno brilló.

Con un destello que pudo ver a través de sus parpados cerrados y un estallido agudo, estaba afuera de la biblioteca, Spike seguía flotando a su lado. Ella empezó a abrir los ojos, pero tuvo otra comprensión: señales. _Todas las tiendas y las esquinas de las calles tienen palabras, señales. Podrían estar infectadas también. ¡No lo sé!_

Con otro destello y un estallido, ella abrió un poco más sus ojos lentamente para mirar por sus pestañas. Al ver el limite de un bosque delante, ella se teletransportó por tercera vez.

Rodeada de gruesos troncos, sin una palabra a la vista, pudo abrir completamente los ojos y mirar a Spike. Él continuaba igual, sin dejar de caminar en el lugar donde estaba flotando, todavía murmurando las mismas tres palabras una y otra vez.

—Esto es por tu propio bien, Spike. Y por la biblioteca—, ella conjuró una cinta mágica ancha y fuerte para envolver a su asistente, amarrándolo a la base de un árbol. —Eso debería detenerte mientras yo decido qué hacer.

Ella se sentó y reflexionó.

Lo que más quería hacer, sobre todo en ese momento, era investigar. Ir a su amplia biblioteca llena de material de referencia para encontrar alguna mención de una enfermedad como esta, con la esperanza de encontrar una cura, pero eso era exactamente lo que no podía hacer. De hecho, ni siquiera podía regresar al pueblo, no sin antes encontrar una forma de protegerse.

El deseo de Twilight por leer su camino hacia la seguridad era tal, que incluso el libro encuadernado en negro dentro de sus alforjas parecía tentador. Ya lo había leído, ¿no? Debe ser seguro. No, ella no podía confiar en que aun era seguro, sobre todo después de tener más encuentros con los infectados.

Además, era solo un libro de…

—¡Maldiciones! Spike, es un libro de maldiciones, y lo he leído de principio a fin. ¡Hay un hechizo aquí que puede protegerme!—. Agarró el libro con su magia, pero se detuvo antes de que el lomo quedara al descubierto.

—No…Solo tengo que recordar qué decía acerca de ese hechizo…cómo conjurarlo—, ella tragó saliva, —Y tengo que hacerlo bien en el primer intento.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo para concentrarse, imaginando el libro abierto ante ella, hojeando las páginas.

Se mantuvo sentada así por varios minutos antes de levantarse y abrir los ojos. —Okay, Spike. Aquí va…

Su cuerno comenzó a brillar, su aura pulsante violeta despedía chispas de magia pura. Este era un hechizo complicado, mucho más cuando debía usarlo sobre si misma. Maldiciones…o hechizos maléficos. Twilight recordó…que nunca estaban destinados a ser utilizados sobre el propio ser. Ignoró sus preocupaciones y se concentró.

El aura hizo un remolino alrededor de su cuerno como una víbora arrastrándose para escapar. Eso bajó, envolviendo su cabeza con una luz violeta. Twilight jadeó, sus ojos se agrandaron y se quedaron sin pupilas por un momento. Luego, cuando el efecto desapareció de repente, su apariencia volvió a la normalidad.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza, mareada. Se dejó caer en el césped irregular entre los árboles y jadeo. _Creo…creo que lo hice._

Tragó saliva y se recompuso. _Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo._

Maldiciones Malévolas y Erráticas flotó fuera de sus alforjas y aterrizó en el suelo frente a ella. Después de un momento de vacilación, ella abrió el libro.

Ella se quedó mirando las páginas y los pasajes delicadamente trazados que las poblaban.

Y estos no tenían sentido para ella.

El hechizo había funcionado, el hechizo que podría yacer justo frente a ella en este momento, por lo que ella sabía: el hechizo de analfabetismo.

_Soy inmune._

El único hechizo que ella sabía que no estaba en ese libro, sin embargo (la falta de esto ahora causaba que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos) era la cura.

Porque no había ninguna.


	2. Chapter 2: Modificador fuera de lugar

**Capitulo 2: Modificador fuera de lugar**

Twilight trotó de regreso a Ponyville, Spike todavía flotando junto a ella mientras se dirigían a la biblioteca. —Voy a hacerte sentir lo más cómodo posible, Spike, pero luego tengo que irme.

—No debes…leer…

Ella frunció el ceño. —Si. No hay posibilidad de cumplir eso ahora.

Nuevamente dentro de la biblioteca, ella se dirigió directamente al dormitorio, mirando al frente mientras pasaba entre los muchos estantes de libros. No es que ella cuestionara su seguridad (estaba segura que el hechizo había funcionado), pero era casi doloroso mirar todos esos lomos y no ser capaz de le…

Twilight suspiró pesadamente mientras metía a un Spike murmurante en su cama, amarrándolo una vez más con la cinta mágica. Confiando que él estaba tan cómodo como sus restricciones le permitían, ella bajo las escaleras hacia la conveniente biblioteca.

Sus ojos recorrieron los estantes de libros, observando sus diferentes tamaños, grosores y colores…pero no sus títulos. Los lomos tenían diseños interesantes, marcas que ella intelectualmente sabia que eran palabras, pero el hechizo (la "maldición") era fuerte, y no le permitía comprenderlas. Todo rastro de conocimiento literario fue borrado de su mente.

—Supongo que tengo que conformarme con lo que ya estaba en mi cabeza—, dijo Twilight en voz alta porque la habitación parecía mucho más…tranquila sin las palabras. Ella se estremeció en el aire calido.

_¡Deja de lamentarte, Twilight! Sabes que esto es un viaje de un único camino. Si yo me hubiera detenido solo un segundo para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, nunca hubiera seguido adelante. Esta es la única manera de arreglar la situación…que pensé primero. Cual sea esta situación. _Ella se irguió y respiró hondo. _Hora de averiguarlo._

Ella se dirigió a Sugarcube Corner.

* * *

Ni el Sr. Cake ni los gemelos y su cuna estaban donde los había dejado Twilight. Eso la preocupaba, pero no tenía tiempo para iniciar una búsqueda en este momento. _Tal vez el Sr. Cake decidió trasladarlos a un lugar seguro…o simplemente huir del calor. Con suerte, a un lugar sin tantas palabras._

Dentro de la panadería, las cosas eran más calmadas que antes. Tampoco había una nube de harina. _Probablemente ya la agotaron._

En la cocina, se encontró con que Pinkie Pie y la Sra. Cake continuaban sus movimientos para cocinar, aunque a un ritmo más lento. Sin ingredientes (excepto los que manchaban todas las superficies disponibles, ellas dos incluidas) no estaban haciendo un gran progreso. Todos los moldes para hornear ahora estaban dentro o cerca del horno frío, y cada tazón y utensilio fue retirado de los cajones y armarios y yacían esparcidos por la habitación. Las dos panaderas parecían cansadas.

Twilight se adentró en el desastre, buscando la receta en medio de las espátulas, batidores y rodillos que habían convertido el suelo de la cocina en un campo minado resbaladizo de herramientas de cocina. Tardó más tiempo del que creía necesario para encontrarla, ya que la tarjeta rosa fue desplazada a cierta distancia de donde la Sra. Cake la había dejado caer y estaba oculta bajo una tabla de cortar.

Apareció empapada por un líquido de alguna clase, o al menos así lo creía ella. Debido al hechizo, para ella era imposible saber si las letras eran legibles o no. Ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba escrito, excepto que una parte era obviamente una lista, y otra parte no lo era.

Twilight se sentía como si estuviera en un extraño mundo paralelo donde nada tenia sentido. Se dio cuenta que su respiración se había vuelto más rápida y entrecortada, y intentó calmarse. _Esto resulta ser más desconcertante de lo que imaginaba, _pensó, mirando por encima de su hombro a las dos cocineras zombies.

Ella llevó la receta a la sección de cafetería de la panadería. Una vez que la limpió con una servilleta, ella pensó que no se veía tan mal. La colocó sobre una de las pequeñas mesas y se sentó ante ella.

_Muy bien. Veamos qué podemos averiguar._

Cerró los ojos y concentró su mente en la pequeña tarjeta y sus palabras.

La magia comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo y ella le dio una nueva forma a medida que pasaba, orientándola hacia la receta.

_Dime tus secretos…_

Sin su visión, Twilight pudo sentir una distorsión en su aura mágica mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa. Ella lo comprobó, cada vez más excitada, y sintió un pequeño bulto sobresaliendo de la tarjeta. De repente eso absorbió una parte de su magia y se movió.

Ella abrió de golpe los ojos y frente suyo se encontraba una figura diminuta.

Primero, Twilight creyó ver un pequeño pony completamente cubierto por las letras…pero no había un pony. Las palabras de la receta se habían elevado y tomado la forma de un caballo, flotando libres en medio del lugar donde ellas fueron escritas: la tarjeta estaba ahora en blanco.

La pequeña figura se volvió para mirarla sin una expresión visible entre los delicados remolinos de tinta que Pinkie una vez utilizó para escribir instrucciones sobre cómo hacer cupcakes.

Twilight no estaba alarmada. No parecía amenazante o siniestro. De hecho, no le provocaba ninguna emoción en lo absoluto. Simplemente estaba allí.

Y entonces, de repente, no estaba allí.

Ella parpadeo, pero la visión se había ido, las palabras una vez más estaban confinadas a la pequeña tarjeta de color rosa.

_Creo que estamos llegando a alguna parte._

Agarró la tarjeta y se precipitó por la puerta.

* * *

Olas de magia regaban los cientos de libros que llenaban la biblioteca, y cada tomo que ella sentía extraño, era arrancado de su estante y arrojado en una creciente pila en el suelo. Twilight no estaba tratando de ser detallista e identificar cada uno de los libros infectados, pero quería reunir todos lo que pudiera en un solo lugar. No todos los libros nuevos estaban infectados, pero algunos de los suyos propios ahora lo estaban.

Cuando terminó, Twilight también agregó la receta a la pila. Entonces se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y cerró los ojos una vez más.

_Eso apareció cuando yo inadvertidamente le entregué un poco de energía. Veamos si puedo hacer eso de nuevo._

No fue un simple flujo de magia lo que convocó esta vez…fue un torrente. Ella había leído innumerables volúmenes que describían las técnicas utilizadas por unicornios de todas las épocas para reunir poder para grandes hechizos. Ella había aprendido todo de ellos…incluso del más grande de todos, Star Swirl el Barbudo. Sus métodos en particular permitían reunir grandes cantidades de magia pura muy rápidamente, pero el unicornio que las utilizara tenía que estar preparado para manejar el resultado.

Twilight había practicado.

Ahora las fuerzas se arremolinaban a su alrededor, meciendo su cabello. La magia era invisible a los ojos hasta que tomara la forma de un hechizo, pero ella no tenia ningún hechizo en mente. Ella convocó nada más y nada menos que el poder en si mismo, crudo y amorfo, y lo envió fluyendo a través de la pila de libros frente a ella.

Al principio, la magia simplemente la atravesó, pero luego comenzó a ser absorbida, retorcida y estructurada. Twilight podía sentir como el poder asumía una nueva forma ante ella, de la misma forma que lo hacia cuando ella lanzaba un hechizo complejo, pero este no era un hechizo realizado por ella. Este fue hecho por si mismo…utilizando el poder con el que ella lo había alimentado.

_Espero estar haciendo lo correcto_

Ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro tembloroso cunado el impulso mágico del hechizo absorbió con fuerza los últimos zarcillos de su poder. Ella se dejó caer, cada músculo de su cuerpo adolorido por el estrés de su esfuerzo mental. Cuando inhaló, el olor a humedad de los libros viejos que ella tanto amaba de repente era mucho más fuerte que antes.

Incluso antes de abrir los ojos, ella sabia que no estaba sola.

Cada libro en la pila había sido desalojado y estaban abiertos, paginas en blanco revoloteando y susurrando en un viento imperceptible. Flotando encima de ellas había una figura…una figura compuesta por lo que parecía ser la más fina filigrana* de herrería imaginable, delgadas líneas negras rizadas y entrecruzadas, tan densamente compactas que apenas podía ver a través de ellas.

_Es hermoso_

***Nota de la traductora: Filigrana es una clase de artesanía. Son figuras hechas con cientos de hilos de metal. **

Era un pony (a tamaño real esta vez) con una larga barba y una melena despeinada que sobresalía por debajo de un sombrero puntiagudo. El cuerpo del hechizo, formado por las palabras de los libros, parecía brillar por la humedad de la tinta mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarla. Era una silueta familiar.

—¿Star Swirl?—, dijeron ambos al unísono.

Twilight echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sorprendida. Su voz fue profunda, resonante, y de alguna forma, húmeda y polvorienta al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, más que la voz, fueron las palabras lo que la había sorprendido. _¿Esta imitándome?_

—Um…¿hola?—, intentó. Esta vez esa cosa no repitió. Ella abrió la boca para intentar de nuevo…

—Hola—, dijo eso.

_¡No es solo una figura estática! Debí darle al hechizo la magia pura suficiente para hacerlo temporalmente capaz de hablar. Su forma… debe estar impresa en su emisor, y luce como…_

—¿Quién eres?—, preguntó Twilight, tratando de mantener su voz firme.

—Somos los guardianes de Star Swirl. Vigilantes de los hechizos y libros del mago. Nosotros somos suyos—. La figura parpadeó, o por lo menos hubo por un segundo un espacio en blanco en la caligrafía donde debían estar sus ojos.

—Star Swirl…Te ves como él—, Twilight ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y al otro, mirando el reflejo de la luz en la figura. La antigua y seca tinta era otra vez liquida ahora que estaba fuera de las páginas. Sin embargo, liquida o no, la tinta flotaba en lo que ahora ella podía asumir era las formas de las letras.

_Si este es un hechizo de Star Swirl, no puede ser malo. ¿Puede?_

—Somos suyos. Él nos creo—, eso bajó la cabeza para mirarla más de cerca. El resto del cuerpo permaneció inmóvil. —¿No eres él? Te sientes como él. Convocaste el poder que él tiene. ¿Eres Star Swirl?

Twilight casi se sonrojó al ser comparada (no, confundida) con su héroe, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para ese tipo de reacciones. Se aclaró la garganta y temblorosamente se levantó del suelo. —Aprendí de sus libros. Él era un gran mago.

—Él es el mago. Él nos creo—, hizo una pausa, —¿Él…era?—, parecía confundido.

_No hay nada que me indique cuan inteligente es esta cosa. Puede no saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado._

Ella optó por decir sus siguientes palabras lentamente y con cuidado. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fuiste creado. Miles de años—. Ella notó que eso la miraba impasible. _Es una mirada bastante intimidante_, pensó. —¿Por qué estas aquí ahora, en estos libros? ¿Por qué estas lastimando a mis amigos?

—Estamos…perdidos. Somos los guardianes del mago. Somos…suyos. ¿Dónde esta…el mago?—. Pedazos de la aparición comenzaron a flotar libremente fuera sus posiciones fijas, levitando a la deriva por su superficie. Agujeros se formaron y se cerraron de nuevo cuando miles de palabras se desplazaron.

—Um, él no esta aquí—, ella vaciló, —Él murió hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Dónde esta el mago?—, su voz era cada vez más fuerte, y más palabras estaban cambiando de posición.

_Oh, no…esto no esta bien. No creo que sea muy inteligente. Voy a tener que cambiar mis formas._

Ella se irguió y utilizó un tono más formal cuando pregunto: "¿Por qué están buscando al mago Star Swirl?

Las palabras flotantes parecieron estabilizarse un poco, parecían menos agitadas. —Buscamos nuestras palabras. El mago forjó nuestras palabras para que vivamos en ellas. Nuestras palabras se han ido.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia las páginas en blanco, confundida. —Pero las palabras están justo aquí. Quiero decir, lo estaban, las estas…bueno, estas llevando las palabras. No se fueron a ningún lado.

—Estas no son nuestras palabras.

—Pero estos libros…La mayoría son de la Biblioteca Real de Canterlot. Provienen del Ala de Star Swirl el Barbudo—, señaló la pila, —Estos deben ser sus libros.

La figura levantó la cabeza con altivez. —Nosotros no vivimos de estas páginas débiles. Estas no son nuestras palabras. Nuestras palabras son inmortales.

—Paginas débiles…inmortales…—, Twilight comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la figura impasible, pensando. La cabeza de eso seguía sus movimientos con precisión, parpadeando regularmente como un reloj.

—Espera—, dijo ella, llegando a una conclusión. —Dijiste "forjó" hace un segundo, ¿no?

—Siiii—, su afirmación fue el crujido seco de un pergamino antiguo.

Ella se posicionó delante de él y preguntó: "¿Cuáles son exactamente tus palabras?

La figura se irguió, y cuando habló las palabras parecieron emanar de las mismas paredes, poderosas y persuasivas.

—**Aquel que entre aquí, proteged estos tomos. Ellos son tu futuro. Ellos son tu pasado. Mantened estas palabras a salvo. Ayúdalas a ser leídas por aquellos que buscan su sabiduría. Enseñad estas palabras. Y están prohibidas las ciruelas aquí.**

—¡¿Ciruelas?!

El guardián bajó la mirada y dijo con la mayor naturalidad —Al mago no le gustaban las ciruelas. Su jugo manchaba las páginas. Él hablaba de esto a menudo— Twilight creyó que podía haber algún rastro de emoción en esta última afirmación, pero no estaba segura.

Twilight negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa cada vez mayor en su rostro. —¡Conozco esas palabras! Las he visto antes…en algún lugar del Ala de Star Swirl el Barbudo—, ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo antes de parar abruptamente. —¡Las placas!

Ella dio un pequeño salto en el aire y galopó hacia el guardián. —Hay pequeñas placas de bronce en toda la biblioteca, en cada estante y pared, y todas dicen lo mismo—, se acarició la melena con un casco, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. —Uno se acostumbra a ellas, se vuelven parte del fondo. Incluso me había olvidado de las "ciruelas". Siempre me pregunté sobre eso…

Twilight miró al guardián, sus palabras otra vez tan firmes como el hierro. —Debe haber cientos de ustedes. Cada uno vive en esas pequeñas placas de bronce. Son hechizos creados por Star Swirl para hacer cumplir sus reglas.

—Siii.

—Y ahora…y ahora están renovando la biblioteca…¡Deben haber removido las placas!

—Siii.

—Entonces ustedes se trasladaron a los libros, porque no tenían otras palabras donde vivir.

—Siii.

—¡Y algunos de esos libros fueron enviados aquí! Pero…¿cómo acabaste en la receta de Pinkie?

El guardián se removió un poco, mirando la puerta de la biblioteca. —Buscamos nuestras palabras. Buscamos nuevas palabras que pudieran ser nuestras. Palabras directivas.

—Siiii…quiero decir, si…¡Ya veo! Palabras que describan acciones, normas o instrucciones. Y una vez adentro, tu efecto sirve para hacer cumplir las nuevas palabras por quien sea que las lea, como sucedió en la biblioteca. Por eso Pinkie Pie comenzó a hornear, Rainbow Dash empezó a actuar como Daring Do, y Spike destruyó los libros para evitar que algún pony los leyera.

—Las palabras eran débiles. Nosotros somos fuertes.

Twilight asintió y dijo sarcásticamente: "Si. No funcionó muy bien, ¿verdad? Pero…puedes invertir el efecto, ¿o no? ¿Deshacer lo que hiciste?

El guardián se quedó en silencio.

Twilight se mordió el labio mientras el silencio se prolongaba, antes de explotar. —¡Debe haber alguna manera!

La superficie de la figura empezó a enturbiarse, las palabras se desplazaron una vez más…esta vez, lo hicieron todas juntas al mismo tiempo, creando el sonido un susurro húmedo.

Twilight retrocedió alarmada. Tan rápidamente como empezaron, las palabras se congelaron en su lugar. —Danos nuestras palabras.

—¡Pero no tengo ninguna de las placas aquí!

—Los medios no importan. Solo las palabras son importantes. Danos nuestras palabras para vivir y hacer las cosas bien.

Las orejas de Twilight se alzaron con esperanza. —¿Solo tengo que escribir las palabras? ¡Okay! Podemos hacer eso, si crees que eso va a ayudar a todos. Spike, ve a buscar…oh—. Spike todavía continuaba incapacitado arriba, así que ella se volvió hacia su escritorio. —¡Oh!

Twilight se desplomó en el suelo. —¡No puedo!

El guardián se acercó más. —¿Por qué?

A pesar de que ella tuvo una buena razón para hacer lo que hizo (no podría haber llegado tan lejos sin hacerlo), Twilight bajo la cabeza con vergüenza, las lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Dijo suavemente: "Ya no sé leer ni escribir"

Ella oyó un crujido húmedo y se volvió hacia el guardián. Su faz estaba cambiando, reformándose. Pronto, una solo signo se destacó en medio de la gran cantidad de palabras que conformaban su cuerpo: tres líneas que partían de un punto central, dos arriba y una abajo.

Twilight se secó las lágrimas nacientes. —¿Qué es eso?

—Es una Y—, entonó, —**Enseñad las palabras.**

Ella se quedó sin aliento al darse cuanta de lo que quería decir el guardián. Se estaba ofreciendo a enseñarle las palabras para escribirlas. Ella observó el simple signo, sintiendo que ocupaba un agujero en forma de Y expectante en su mente. Miró los estantes de libros y examinó los títulos. Cada Y que vio en los lomos fue una dosis de alegría en su mente. _¡Puedo aprender de nuevo! ¡La maldición no me privó de eso!_

Twilight levito una pluma y un pergamino sobre su escritorio y se sentó frente al guardián de tinta, con una expresión ferozmente decidida en el rostro.

—Okay—, dijo ella, apoyando la punta de la pluma en el papel. —Estoy lista.

Las palabras cambiaron. Su lección comenzó.

* * *

—¿Eh? ¿Qué esta pasando?—, Spike frotó sus ojos secos con sus puños, parpadeando rápidamente y mirando alrededor. Estaba tendido en el suelo de la biblioteca rodeado de libros abiertos en blanco. Se sentó, gimió y estiró la espalda y los brazos. —¿Qué pasó?

—¡Has vuelto!—, gritó Twilight, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Hey! ¡Uf…déjame!—, él se retorció entre sus patas.

Twilight miró al todavía presente guardián sobre el hombro de Spike. —¡Gracias! Simplemente…¡Gracias!—, ella sorbió, una lagrima de felicidad se deslizó por su mejilla.

Ella había pasado la mayor parte de la última hora copiando minuciosamente cada letra de las palabras del guardián en el pergamino, equivocándose repetidamente y luego teniendo que comenzar de cero. Él no quería ninguna palabra borrada en el papel. Fue muy frustrante, pero al mismo tiempo, fue una delicia escuchar el útil rasgado de la pluma sobre el papel de nuevo.

Cunado ella había sostenido frente a Spike la pagina terminada, una parte del guardián se fusionó con las palabras, haciendo que él se despertara de su trance al instante. Ahora él trataba de escapar de sus patas. —¿Qué te sucede, Twilight? Solo estaba tomando una sies…¿Qué es eso?—, gritó alarmado, señalando la forma oscura de la aparición flotante.

—No hay tiempo para explicar, Spike. Necesito que hagas tantas copias de esto como puedas, tan rápido como sea posible—, ella le tendió el pergamino que contenía todo su trabajo duro y la cura para todos los que habían sido afectados por los conjuros errantes.

Spike miró la página, leyendo las palabras. —Ugh. ¿Quién escribió esto? La caligrafía es terrible.

Ella se sonrojó. —Solo…haz las copias, Spike. Estas son palabras especiales…no puedo duplicarlas con magia. Cada una debe ser escrita desde cero…sin errores…o los conjuros no podrán instalarse dentro de ellas.

—Bueno, okay—, dijo él cautelosamente, escribiendo rápidamente la primera copia con facilidad. —¡Pero quiero saber qué va a suceder después de eso!

Twilight agarró la página fresca y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, deteniéndose por un momento junto al guardián cuando una línea flotante de texto brotó de su cuerpo y se instaló en las palabras escritas. —Te prometo que voy a explicártelo todo pronto. Solo continúa copiando.

—¡Espera! No vas a dejarme aquí con…con eso, ¿verdad?—, dijo, señalando la forma oscura extraña.

—¡Él es inofensivo! Sigue copiando. ¡Y envía una a la princesa!—, fue todo lo que él pudo escuchar mientras ella desaparecía por la puerta.

Volvió a mirar al guardián, quien volvió lentamente su cabeza sin rostro para observarlo. —Erk…—, farfulló Spike mientras retrocedía ante su intensa mirada con temor. Con los ojos muy abiertos, él torpemente se volvió hacia la mesa y agarró la pluma, sus ojos tratando de ver la figura a través la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras copiaba.


	3. Epilogo: a la Z

**Epilogo: …a la Z**

_Para mi fiel estudiante Twilight Sparkle:_

_Tu rapidez mental y habilidad con la magia nos ha salvado a todos de una terrible catástrofe. No podría estar más orgullosa de ti. Estoy muy agradecida de que todos los ponys de Ponyville están bien otra vez, y estarás feliz al saber que la cura también fue un éxito aquí en Canterlot._

_Las placas mágicas fueron devueltas a la biblioteca, y los antiguos hechizos de Star Swirl nuevamente residen dentro de ellas. ¡La biblioteca esta una vez más a salvo del terrible hostigamiento de las ciruelas!_

_Buena suerte con tus nuevos estudios, Twilight. Estoy segura de que lo harás bien._

_Princesa Celestia._

—¡¿Ciruelas?!—, preguntó una confundida Rainbow Dash mientras Spike terminaba de leer la carta al grupo.

Twilight rió. —Voy a llegar a esa parte en un momento.

Ella había presentado la historia básica de lo que había pasado a la multitud en la celebración realizada en su honor ese mismo día, pero ahora sus amigas estaban reunidas en la biblioteca para escucharla de nuevo con más detalles… y para contar sus propias experiencias. La llegada de la carta de la Princesa Celestia las había interrumpido.

—¿A qué se refiere con "nuevos estudios"?—, preguntó Applejack, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Ah si—, dijo Twilight con un tono serio. —Spike, necesito que me traigas un libro.

Spike se levantó de un salto. —¡Claro! ¿Maldiciones Malévolas y Erráticas otra vez?

—¡No!—, Twilight se estremeció ante la mención del libro. Luego se echó a reír y dijo: "No, Spike. Necesito…El ABC de la Tía Albatros"

Ella se volvió hacia sus amigas con una sonrisa, frotando sus cascos con una feliz expectación.

—Tengo un montón de lectura para ponerme al día.

**FIN**

* * *

_¡Y eso es todo! ¿Les gusto? A mi si :3 _

_Bueno, hablemos del futuro: Finalmente encontré un fanfic largo y tan emocionante como mi "traducción máxima", A Delicate Balance :D Me llegó de casualidad, a través de un mensaje privado. Después les darán sus respetos al autor de esa sugerencia ;) Empezare a subir el fanfic cuando tenga por lo menos 10 caps ya traducidos. _

_Hay tantos historias por traducir y tan poco tiempo :O Busque y encontré muchísimos fanfics, *mirando al horizonte* estoy decidida a traducirlos todos... y cada uno de ellos. Por cierto, su servidora ya cumplió sus 16 años jajaja Envíenme los regalos por FedEx xD ¡Que les vaya bien! MIkimoco fuera._


End file.
